


A crush on a Co-star

by ohlookshiney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlookshiney/pseuds/ohlookshiney
Summary: Hey So this is my first ever marvel type fic and im kinda nervous about posting it so feedback is lovely. Thank you!





	A crush on a Co-star

**Author's Note:**

> Hey So this is my first ever marvel type fic and im kinda nervous about posting it so feedback is lovely. Thank you!

To say I was nervous was an understatement, apprehensive bordering on hysterical was more accurate. Wringing my hands as I stood backstage watching the auditorium slowly fill with people.

“Nervous?” A voice says to my left causing me to jump and turn.

“Jesus, Seb,” I grumble clutching my chest, “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” He giggles, “I thought you heard me calling your name.”

“You could have warned me there’d be so many people,” I reply shaking my head.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He inquires as the hostess for the event took the stage.

“You’re mean to me,” I pout crossing my arms in front of my chest.

“Don’t worry, Y/n,” Anthony says throwing his arm around my shoulders as he comes up, “You’re the new girl. The new girl never gets any questions.”

“This is why I can’t hang out with you both together,” I whine, “You both pick on me.”

A loud chorus of cheers sounded from behind the panel, making me twitch uncomfortably.

“Hey, you’ll do fine,” Sebastian says pulling me from under Anthony’s arm and closer to him, “I’ll be there, if you get nervous just look at me and answer like you would to me.”

“Okay,” I reply blowing out a breath.

“You guys ready?” Chris Evans asks as the hostess begins introducing everyone.

“Yep,” I reply flashing Chris a smile as my name is called.

“So when are you going to tell her you’re in love with her?” Anthony inquires watching me take the stage and wave to the fans.

“Eventually,” Comes the reply, as I take a seat near Robert.

“We are going to open up the questions to the audience. Does anyone have a question?” The hostess asks after everyone has taken their seats.

Several hands flew into the air including several of the cast members earning a laugh from the audience.

“Hi, my name’s Ash, and my questions for Y/n,” the girl says nervously.

“Ha, in your face Mackie, First question,” I giggled pointing at him, “Sorry he was picking on me backstage saying the new girl wouldn't get any questions. What's your question sweetie?”

“So before your role in Avengers you weren't an actress,” she began while I nodded along, “what would you tell an aspiring actress or actor?”

“Oh good question,” I started, “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn't for the Russo brothers, they took a chance on a new actress with no previous experience. So, I would have to say don't give up keep auditioning and if at all possible audition for them they are the best. I hope that answered your question.”

“It did, Thank you,” Ash replied before turning to return to her seat.

“I just want to put in that Y/n had originally auditioned for She-Hulk but we felt she was perfect for Nova instead,” Anthony Russo puts in while Joe nods in agreement.

“Which was awesome, because you know I had a thing for Johnny Storm back in 2005,” I said looking at Chris as he laughed, grabbing his boob.

“You make a much better Human torch than I ever did,” Chris responds.

“See, it’s when you say things like that, makes girls like you,” I say.

“Can we get another question before these two start flirting,” Sebastian inquires looking at the crowd.

“Hi, My name’s Ryan, and I’m 6 years old, if you could be any Avenger who would you be?”

“Hi, Ryan,” Sebastian begins, “Man that is a really cool question, Um I’d have to say Captain America. Y/n?” He finishes turning to look at me seated next to him.

“Wow um ok, I’m going to have to go with Black Widow,” I start turning to look at Scarlett, “She’s just amazing, I mean she’s a deadly assassin plus she dates Bucky, who wouldn’t want to be that awesome?”

“Y/n, Your fangirl is showing,” Anthony teases.

“OK who would you be?” I ask looking behind me to Anthony.

“Winter Soldier,” He replies shrugging his shoulders, “He’s a cool dude.”

The rest of the cast answers and thanks the little boy before another person steps forward to ask a question.

“Hi, My name’s Mara, and My question is for everyone, out of all of you who has the biggest trailer?” The teen asks.

“I think it’s actually,” Chris Evans says looking around at everyone on stage, “It used to be Anthony, but now it’s Y/n.”

“It has to be i can’t get none of you to leave,” I defend.

“If you’d stop baking we would,” Chris Pratt replies.

“If you’d stop eating all my cookies I would,” I sass.

“Y/n, You know that you’re never going to get us to stop,” Robert says, “They’re some of the best cookies I’ve ever had.”

“Just for that I’m baking you a batch for yourself,” I reply.

“Hey, Come on, now,” Anthony begins, “I tell you they’re good all the time.”

“Yeah, But Robert doesn’t pick on me,” I say.

“That’s just mean,” Anthony responds, “Here I am just being your friend.”

“Maybe I’ll bake you some cookies for your birthday,” I sigh.

“That’s my girl,” Anthony exclaims happily.

The audience continues to ask questions before the Hostess announces there is only time for one more.

“Hi um, My name’s Freya, and my question is for Y/n,” The girl says standing from her seat.

“Yay! Two questions for me and none for Mackie,” I exclaim.

The girl laughs before continuing with her question, “Did you have a crush on any of the people you worked with on this movie?”

“Yeah Y/n,” Scarlett says, “Did you have a crush on anyone?”

“Oh god,” I groan slouching in my seat, “I mean, take a look,” I gesture at the cast, “I’m pretty sure at some point in my life I’ve had a crush on everyone on this stage. I mean take Robert,” I start turning in my seat to look at him, “For the longest time Iron Man was my favorite Marvel movie because of him. Scarlett over here,” I continue turning to look at her, “The Prestige, The Black Dahlia, And I mean come on, Black Widow, If Scarlett ever decided she wanted a girlfriend, sign me up.” a few audience members laugh, “Then you’ve got the Chris’. Pratt, Evans, and Hemsworth. There aren’t even words… Just..” I sigh heavily while looking at the three in question. “Yeah, Tom Hiddleston,” I continue rambling at this point, “I’m not sure anyone else could have pulled of the green and black suit quiet as well as him, and the way he demands the people to kneel.... So yeah that’s me ending my rant now,” I mumble.

“What about Sebastian?” Anthony inquires.

“Oh now that’s just not fair,” I whine, “I mean really how could anyone not have a crush on that man?” I smile looking at him as he turns red, “You’ve got this amazing guy who’s talented, funny, a huge dork, and sexy as hell. Like I said, everyone on stage.”

“Do you have a crush on anyone now?” Freya asks.

“Ah,” I chuckle awkwardly, “I do as a matter of fact.”

“Is it someone on stage?” She presses.

“Yep,” I respond.

“Does he know?” an audience member calls out.

“Uh, I don’t think so, I’ve never told him. When did this become interview Y/n?” I question looking around at my cast mates.

“When you admitted having a crush on one of us,” Sebastian replies, “So why haven’t you told him?”

“You too?” I gasp, “My own friends have turned on me. But to answer your question, I’m not sure he feels the same and I wouldn’t want to ruin the friendship.”

“So he’s single then,” Pratt inquires.

“Yes,” I respond turning to look at him.

“So that narrows it down to, Me, Pratt, Hiddles, Chadwick, And boo-bear,” Chris Evans says pointing at Sebastian on the last.

“Astute observation,” I reply in my best Sherlock Holmes Impression.

“Any guy would be lucky to have you,” Sebastian states.

“Yeah and if he doesn’t like you back then he’s an idiot,” Chris Pratt says.

“Why don’t you ask him out?” Someone shouts from the audience.

“Right now?” I inquire.

A chorus of yes’ and yeah’s rings throughout the room the entire cast in on it.

“Ugh fine but just know that if he says no, I’m blaming all of you,” I sigh pointing around the room. Taking a moment to steel myself I close my eyes and breath deeply, before turning to look around at the single men on the stage with me, “Ok so here goes,” I chuckle. Everyone watches with bated breath as I rush out “WouldyoumaybewannagetdinnerwithmeSebastian?”

Sebastian’s eyes go wide at my question and it takes him a moment to respond. When he does it’s a quiet ‘Holy Shit’ before he leans across the space between the two chairs and kisses me.

“About damn time,” Anthony calls clapping his hands with everyone else.

 


End file.
